


【KK】堂本秘书为何那样（SP）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】堂本秘书为何那样（SP）

by 正直  
（上接lof）

1.

六个人分开两桌坐，五份咖喱猪扒饭，一份荞麦面。生田埋头吃了一阵，嘟囔道：“早知道我也报棒球就好了。”

“别想太多。如果只是替补的话，该跑接力还是要去跑的。”樱井边说边呼呼地吸面，两只腮帮都塞满了。

“他说的就是他自己。”二宫嘲笑，发出噗嗤嗤的声音。

生田瞥他，问：“难道你是先发？”

二宫完食了炸猪扒，心满意足地瘫在椅子里大幅点头：“不才，正是。另外……”说罢指指隔壁桌正斯文咀嚼咖喱的龟梨，“这位是我们的ace——或者是敌队的魔鬼，下午抽完签才知道。”

“欸——？！”

龟梨遮着嘴腼腆地朝他笑笑。

生田将信将疑地审视这位平凡王牌：总安安静静的、身高没什么过人之处、肌肉也很普通的样子……

“他能打爆你哦。”二宫笑眯眯地。

中岛放下果汁加入进来：“我记得龟梨君去年把社长三振下去了吧？挥了好大的空棒。”

龟梨又遮着嘴腼腆地笑，比出两根手指：“两次。”

“欸——？！”

樱井吸完了最后一根面，点头道：“是。不过去年不算是我们队输得最惨的一次啦，一分而已。”

龟梨闻言开始回想，小声说：“这么说的话……”

一直沉默旁听的锦户猛地拍了拍手，把他们都吓了一跳。

“我突然想起一件事，”锦户目光炯炯，一副又亲手在糖堆里挖出了绝美宝藏的表情，“之前，社长和秘书在棒球比赛时候的……”

二宫和龟梨的双眼也先后亮了：“懂了、懂了。”

“就是‘那次’对吗？”樱井笑道。

最晚入社的生田秘书和中岛司机急了，连连追问：“哪次？哪次？”

其余四人故意忽略他们，只是意味深长地感慨：“他们二位果然一直……”

2.

堂本剛出门前突然想起不用戴表，退回屋里把它摘了放在桌上。手表是姐姐几个月前送他的二十二岁生日礼物，让他上班时戴着，看起来比较像“社会人”——知道自家弟弟的模样太孩子气，担心被看扁了。

今天不必，因为是运动会。

所以也不需要提前去接光一专务，直接到临时租用的体育场集合就好。

运动包沉甸甸的，装着公司统一发的球衣、钉鞋、水杯和剛给自己准备的便当零食——兴奋不起来，反而还叹了口气。他虽然主动报名了棒球，但其实不擅长，只想在休息区当板凳球员帮忙加油，却被安排进先发阵容出场。

不要因为都姓堂本就以为我也拿手啊。

口袋里的手机震了震，打开来看，正是另一位堂本的信息：我已经到了，你出发了吗？

剛回复道：专务，我正要去搭电车。

“路上小心。”对面叮嘱。

坐电车而已。他小声嘀咕了一句。

正是早高峰时段，站台上人来人往，下一班车在三分钟后到达。剛排在右侧的队伍里，无意间和两个女学生对上视线，对方似乎把他当成了高中棒球部的傻小子，目光在他的提包和脸上来回飘。

喂喂……我已经大学毕业了。剛不免发窘地转开脸，害羞似的，更像个傻小子了。

他听见那边在笑他——“娃娃脸”。

专务以前也喜欢这么叫他，正式进公司上班以后才强行改口了。

挤上电车，玻璃窗的反光里映着他的倒影，果然是娃娃脸。发型的原因？每次和专务一起接待其它公司的客户，对面总要为他的样子愣上一愣，还有人干脆误会他是专务的弟弟、堂本家的二儿子之类的。

剛两只手抓着电车的吊环反思，自己到底是哪里幼稚了？

说话？表情？动作？

不该是工作质量的问题，副社长最近都在夸他。

他想不出，对着玻璃照自己，忍不住去抿鬓角。并没有很像高中生嘛。

身后的上班族拍拍他的肩膀：“同学，下车吗？”

……算了。

3.

一进场地就看见红队已换好全套行头的堂本专务和长濑课长正拄着球棒聊天，一个背着51号，一个背着36号，见到剛，两人都伸手打招呼。

“娃……秘书，路上顺利吧？”

说这话时，光一是憋着笑的：怎么回事，这孩子换上运动服以后根本是个高中生啊？尤其是剪了刘海以后，完全就是那个吧、那种艺术生被勉强拉进体育队里凑人数的违和感。

他努力忍耐三秒最终还是破功了，噗地笑出声来，剛的脸颊立时涨得通红，鼓起嘴大声说：“谢谢专务，我路上很顺利！”

堂本光一只笑不说话，扯着剛的手腕让人强行在原地转一圈，又接过剛手上的提包掂了掂，问：“怎么这么沉？”

“……便当。”剛答话的气势减下去，对面的大笑就更加嚣张，十足十一副故意招惹学弟的体育队讨人嫌前辈的模样，连连感叹着“好有趣啊”、“你果然好有趣啊”——有趣的不是便当，是特地带了便当的、高中生一样羞急的堂本秘书。

“昨晚做的？其实后勤那边准备了午餐。”光一依然拉着人胳膊不放。

“我会饿啦。”剛用更低的声音无奈答了，闭眼准备迎接新一轮爆笑，没想到堂本光一不仅不笑，还一把揽上他的肩膀和他说起小话来。

“秘书，你不想跑步对吧？”

“唔，不太……”

“那样的话，这次先发不是很好吗？可以不参加其它项目了。”光一对他笑笑。

剛偏头看他，没回答。

光一又要说什么，被身后两个声音叫住了。

“喂专务——抱着别人队的左外野说什么呢？”

是子公司的部长，松岡和井之原，这次比赛他们都抽到了蓝队，是剛的队友。“别是在挑衅吧？”井之原眯着眼笑，他每次上场击球时也总是这幅表情。

接着又转向剛：“别怕他，待会让龟梨给你报仇。”

光一只得松开剛，摘下帽子挠了挠头，说：“怎么可能呢，学长，他可是我的秘书啊。”

说完看了剛一眼，像要他给自己作证似的，剛假装没瞧见，跟着井之原走了。

4.

剛在休息区遇到了那个能帮他报仇的龟梨君，是才入社的新人职员，染着亚麻色浅发，眼神青涩，身材颇单薄。

井之原站在中间帮他们做介绍，剛发现龟梨在听见“堂本专务”这几个字后僵了僵。

“他是光一在大学里的直系后辈，”井之原解释道，“也就是松岡和我的后辈啦。”

龟梨老老实实地点头：“专业和社团都是堂本学长的后辈。”

井之原大大咧咧地笑，“既然这样，待会比赛时就更要把他给三振下去！”

龟梨苦笑，答应得很含糊。

这边的话还没说完，好久没回总部的井之原就被过去的同事叫走聊天去了，撂下堂本剛与龟梨和也独处。一群人正在不远处布置障碍赛的道具，剛从包里一样一样往外拿小梅干、  
草莓、零食，仿佛是来野餐。他本来就是这么打算的：别人比赛，他野餐。

两人间隔了一个空位，剛把所有好吃的东西都摆在上面，发觉龟梨在偷偷瞄他。

“欸？”

“哎？”龟梨往旁边一缩。

剛不明所以，想了想，把草莓推过去：“一起吃吧。”

“感激不尽……”龟梨颤巍巍拿了离自己最近最小的一颗，双手捧着，拘谨极了。

草莓很甜，但龟梨只吃了一颗，全副心思放在邻座的堂本秘书身上。

早在公司里就远远见过几次，初时只是好奇，后来渐渐尊敬起来——堂本秘书总是那么淡定，淡定到把严厉学长的表情都软化了。

一定只有格外强大的人才能达成如此成就。

怀着憧憬之情，他端正坐姿，鼓起勇气开口搭讪：“堂本秘书……”

剛拆了一袋薯片正大嚼特嚼，闻声转头，龟梨一眼盯上他嘴角的薯片渣渣，仰慕的话便卡着说不出口。

“龟梨君，怎么了？”

“没、没事！”龟梨警觉到远处练习区里的他的学长堂本专务流露出要走过来的趋势，匆匆起身逃跑，“那么左外野防守就拜托你了，堂本秘书！”

剛诧异，随即烦恼起来。也许应该找队长坂本昌行代表聊一聊，果然还是把他从先发阵容里换下去好了。

5.

樱井翔跑完四百米和接力下来，撑着双膝气喘不已，同期的二宫则悠闲地坐在一边用棒球帽给自己扇风，膝盖上放着一盒草莓。

“哪来……”樱井边喘边指指草莓。

“嗯？哦，堂本秘书给的——”二宫往蓝队的休息区指指。

“为……”还没问完，身后挤过来同样刚结束短跑、气喘吁吁的松本润，后者摊开手掌道：“来一个。”

“好。”二宫给他挑了个最大的。

“我也来一个。”樱井把手伸得更长。

二宫收起盒子交给相叶，道：“你又不是第一名，不给。”

没等樱井抗议，相叶怀里的草莓已被人捞走了。三宅健看着他们笑嘻嘻地：“没收——东山boss叫你们赶快去练习呢。”

“不是下午才开始棒球比赛？”相叶掏手机看时间。

三宅看着他眨眼，迷惑道：“……哎？初次见面，你是哪位？我们公司的？”

“前辈明明就认识我吧！”相叶只好配合他的老梗。

“不不不，这可真是误会了。”

松本在他们柔和的拌嘴中主动挺身而出：“那、我去找专务。”

三宅拦住他，说：“不用管他，玩够了就回来了。”

如果追问，或许三宅会透露些什么，不过当时的樱井、二宫、相叶、松本四人只是纳闷地交换了几个眼神，谁都没出声。

6.

堂本光一穿着大红的队服在蓝队休息区里晃来晃去，没觉得有什么不妥，国分太一撵了几次撵不走，只得作罢。

说晃来晃去也不准确，他光围着秘书转来着。剛练习挥棒，他抱着手臂在一边看；秘书走到今井翼身边聊天，他跟过去听。中途虽然被泷泽叫走了，没到三分钟就立刻返回来。

现在倒是终于坐下了，因为秘书开始吃便当。

松岡实在看不过去，隔着几排板凳喊话：“放心吧！除你以外没有人会欺负堂本秘书的！”

堂本光一一脸无辜，指指秘书的餐盒：“没有啊，我来吃饭而已。”

剛的勺子一顿，低头看饭，抬头看光一，说：“专务，我只带了一盒。”

“嗯我知道，我不饿。”光一指尖捏着个草莓，始终没有要吃的意思。

前排的泷泽用手肘捅捅今井的腰，凑过去小声道：“专务的迷惑行为大赏。”今井哧哧笑，回头看了两个堂本一眼，说：“混乱发言bot。”

蓝队的队长坂本见状揶揄道：“光一，特别想来我们队吧？”

“不好意思，我们有一个堂本就足够了——”国分和井之原带头表态，引得一阵哄笑，泷泽和今井两个更捧着肚子乐不可支。在场地边练习投球的龟梨听见热闹，踮脚向休息区张望，见堂本光一站起来，又飞快把头扭回去。

光一若无其事地压低棒球帽檐，把草莓塞进剛嘴里，说：“走了，代表。”

“再坐坐吧？”长野博热情挽留。

这下连帽檐阴影也藏不住他发红的脸了。

7.

红队正在做拉伸，堂本光一不声不响地加入进去，夹在松本和长濑中间。

“秘书带什么好吃的了？”长濑问。

“啊？”光一想了半天，说，“蛋卷、炸鸡之类的。”

“那不是和公司准备的差不多？”长濑皱眉。

“还有草莓。”光一辩白。

“知道，秘书早就送来一盒了。”

光一抿起嘴唇不答，做出专心致志压腿的样子。

长濑再拍拍他，问：“是不是你和坂本代表说要堂本秘书进先发阵容的？”

“……反正很快就会被换下去，无所谓嘛。” 光一奋力活动脚腕。

又说：“因为没有他喜欢的项目。”

“秘书喜欢什么？”

“篮球。”

“那可难办了。”长濑说。

“是吧？凑不出人陪他玩。”光一呼出一口气，“不然，你这段时间抓紧练习一下，争取明年和剛一对一。”

长濑冷冷瞥他：“我看不如你这段时间抓紧进步一下，早日当上社长，争取明年专门给剛安排一个投篮项目。”

松本润在一旁捡乐子听，忍不住嘿嘿地笑，被堂本专务横了一眼，闭嘴了。

拉伸完毕，监督东山要全员集合，叉着腰训话道：“放松打。我们是后攻，很有优势的。”接着看向光一，说：“别紧张。”

堂本光一点头，他确实不紧张。投手本该是二宫，出于体力的考虑才让他上去先顶几局，随时要被换下来的。

他紧张的是秘书堂本剛——明知剛不擅长，他仍自作主张要坂本代表把剛安排成先发阵容，剛会不会生他的气？如果生气了，他想个怎么样的法子道歉比较好？

可是、可是。光一往蓝队的方向看，剛正蹲在队伍外围调整袜蹬，背影是一个小小的团。

所谓体育队前辈欺负学弟的极致，不就是站在投手丘上看着人对自己投出的直球努力挥棒落空吗？

那样的话，就算把剛惹生气也不亏了。

8.

“观众朋友们、观众朋友们！第二局上半——球员入场了，”特约解说员中居正广医生坐在桌后兴致昂扬，声音经过话筒的扩大笼罩在球场上方，“D-RED本轮能否守下D-BLUE积极的进攻呢？”

“我们可以看到捕手松本走向投手堂本光一，他们在说着什么。啊、投手笑了，捕手也笑了，或许只是讲了个黄色笑话吧，总之是轻松的气氛！

虽然第一局开盘就失掉一分，但红队的队员们表情很从容。不只是投捕手，二垒手二宫和游击手相叶居然也在聊天！游击手相叶上一局飞传本垒的表现很出色，这对谈笑风生的竹马二游能打出漂亮的守备配合吗？让我们拭目以待！”

“比赛开始了！打顺轮到第七棒长野博选手。第一球！飘高的坏球。第二球，好球！投手堂本光一的变化球较少，他擅长的是快速直球。第三球！长野出手了！时机不错，但球的落点不好，长野出局！一垒手三宅亲手把上司长野出局了，他笑得很开心！”

“现在，蓝队第八棒的今井翼选手站上了打击区。众所周知身为游击手的他非常擅长盗垒，说起来，现在红队的投手堂本光一也非常擅长盗垒。注意，跑得快的帅哥注定要盗垒，很帅哦。”

“今井一上来就做出触击短打的姿势。第一球！点中了！这一球点得非常好！今井成功上了一垒！一出局一垒有人，而且垒上是脚程很快的今井选手，如果下一棒——啊！下一棒是第一次在比赛中先发的第二位堂本！他和投手丘上那位不是兄弟，注意，他们不是兄弟，呵，命运的安排罢了！”

堂本剛感到观众席的视线聚光灯一样定在自己身上，不禁更紧张了，频频回头瞥坂本队长，后者只朝他点头。

战术是很明确的，他站在那里摆短棒触击，打成什么样无所谓，协助今井成功盗上二垒就好。剛深呼吸，暗暗祈祷自己能成功。

投手板与本垒板间的距离是18.47米，剛戴着隐形眼镜，把对面的堂本光一看得很清楚。

在笑。

为什么笑？他眯起眼，想看得更清楚些，只见光一突然伸手指他。

为什么？欸？

四周的反应很大，堂本剛和蹲在身边的红队捕手松本润交换了个眼神，后者比他还困惑。

“——红队的投手光一！堂本在向另一个堂本挑衅！决斗吧！用直球正面对决吧，堂本们！”背景里，中居医生音调陡增，激动地提醒了他。

啊，原来在挑衅吗？

于是剛也挥出球棒，笔直地指回去。观众席上又是一片哗然。

气势不能输嘛，他想。可当再次对上堂本光一的视线，剛竟突然产生一种令他本人也匪夷所思的熟悉感。

中学的时候，他真的没有见过一个长得很像堂本专务的同学么？

9.

“双堂本之间突然开始对峙了！虽然不明白为什么！只是第二局！为什么突然热血起来了！”中居凑近话筒大喊，一旁的主持中丸和上田拉都拉不住。

“在笑！两个堂本都在笑！蓝队休息区的全员也在笑！相对的，场上防守的红队队员——笑不出来！他们的投手突然做出令人费解的挑衅动作，所以笑不出来！

红队捕手松本站起来了！要叫暂停吗？没有叫！松本蹲回去了，比赛正常进行！”

“也许只是上司想在下属面前耍威风，好，让我们看看投手丘上的堂本的表现。第一球，坏球！球路飘得过高了，堂本剛选手没有挥棒。第二球！还是坏球。第三球，好球，果然是投手光一的直球，剛选手挥空！第四球，又是一个坏球！球数1-3，耍帅的堂本投手已经没有退路了！”

“第四球——坏球！堂本专务把堂本秘书四坏保送上一垒了！红堂本耍帅未遂！场上现在是一出局一二垒有人的局面——红队立刻叫了暂停——换投了！二游的配合还没打出来，二垒手二宫选手就和投手堂本光一交换了位置！对决的性质变化了，接下来的比赛将是两个投手和也间的较量！”

“走下投手丘的堂本光一选手好像很轻松，他正在朝蓝队进上二垒的今井打招呼。而被保上一垒的堂本秘书呢？有点迷茫！表情有点迷茫——这不难理解！换我我更迷茫！”

“医生您这样我们也很迷茫啊！”中丸和上田异口同声道。

与此同时，本来不怎么迷茫的堂本剛站在垒包边被背景的解说忽悠迷茫了。红队的一垒手三宅则笑，聊起无关紧要的话题：“好热啊，今天。”

“……是呢。”

比赛正常进行着，二宫在投出一好一坏后，第三个微妙的坏球没能骗到国分出手。

“喔！这球好可惜。”三宅像观众似的轻快点评。

午后的阳光开始刺眼了，从剛的角度看，投手丘上飞出的球是闪亮的白色小点。汗从额角缓慢地渗出来，他抬手去擦，同时听见球棒击球发出极清脆的一响，剛还没反应过来，就有人在他背后说：“二垒！快跑！”

已经打出去了？打到哪里了？

他发力猛冲，视野里只有笔直的白色垒线。跑的指示还在继续，垒包就在前方，剛鼓足干劲加速，五米、三米……该就势滑过去吗？今井成功上三垒了吗？他正在思考这些事，那颗从远处看不清的白色小球已经呼呼地破风而来，威慑十足地落进手套里，再抬头，一只脚踏在垒上的堂本光一正看着他笑。

和早晨见到的表情一模一样——游击手相叶及时把球传了回来，之前没耍成帅的堂本现在开始弥补错误。

或者说，变本加厉地欺负年下了。

“双杀——双杀——蓝队三人出局，攻防换边！红堂本兜了好大一个圈子还是把蓝堂本送下场了！虽然如此，今天的主题依然令人迷茫！”中居大声宣布道。

10.

蓝队最终以七比四赢下比赛，大比分累积3：2获胜，大家都很高兴，剛也不例外，盘算用奖金买点什么。

前几天在一家小店里看见虎斑恐龙王鱼的摆件，放在餐桌上应该会好看。

坂本代表说要庆功，让大家在烤肉店见面，红队的也一哄而上，理直气壮讲赢的人该请客，混乱中，堂本光一拉住他臂弯，问：“秘书，去吗？”

手上加力，干脆把剛拖出人群，说：“带你去吃别的？”

“可是……”剛回头看看坂本那边，眼神确实是有点恋恋不舍的。

“你想吃什么？你请我。”

“……什么啊。”

“你都拿到奖金了，请我吃东西不是理所应当的吗？”堂本光一张嘴就来。

“专务想吃东西的话跟着大家一起去不就好了。”剛瞪着眼睛看他。

真能说啊。堂本光一噎了一秒。明明几个月前没进公司的时候还不是这样的呢。

“吵吵闹闹的，有什么意思……”他开始任性，“再说，你又不会喝酒。”

“就算会也不能喝吧，否则怎么送专务你回家嘛。”剛有理有据反驳。

真的很能说啊。

“好啦，我请你，行了吧？”光一嘟嘟囔囔地认输了。

“哎呀、哎呀，那怎么好意思呢——”对面又假模假式地客气起来。

总算顺利出发了，却赶上第一波晚高峰，高级跑车的性能一点也发挥不出来，龟速地蹭。空调开到二档，秘书似乎怕热，运动后的热量还没散尽，脸颊健康地粉着。

“要听歌吗？”光一问。

剛诧异看他，反问：“那动听的引擎声怎么办？”

“那就不听了。”光一伸向控制键的手缩回去。

看脸色好像没为先发的事情生气，他渐渐安心——话又说回来了，他堂本光一才是上司才对，干嘛有事没事要看自己秘书的脸色啊。

驶过学校区，车速提上来，光一沉醉在换挡的美妙操作里，不禁炫耀道：“这台新车，很不错吧？”

“嗯嗯，不错的。”剛无甚兴趣。

“上周才到的，你是第一个坐我副驾的人。”说完忍不住用余光瞟他。

“哇——好荣幸，”剛叭叭地咂嘴，“好酸！”

话题这就转到梅干那边去了。

听人絮絮地谈了一通从奈良某店买到的梅子和这边梅子的区别以后，光一忍不住插嘴，问：“对了。秘书你高中是在奈良读的吧？”

“是啊，”剛点头，“大学才来东京而已。”

“我想也是。”

那样的话就不可能在中学遇见过啊。光一望着道路尽头的夕阳歪歪脑袋，错觉吧。

剛把水果糖从左颊换到右颊含，路边无数行人车辆掠过，路灯亮起来了，温暖的橙色流动着。错觉吧，他也想到了同样的事情。

“又在吃糖？明天预约了牙医，没忘吧？”光一淡淡扫了他一眼，“喜代子女士要我提醒你的，她明天也去，上午九点，你到我家来。”

“……别假装听不见！”

11.

“然后呢？然后呢？然后呢？”生田全神贯注地倾着上半身追问。

“复读机吗。”锦户斜眼看他。

“重要的话——”

“‘然后呢’这种话一点也不重要，不必说三遍了。”二宫拒绝道。

龟梨摩挲着下巴思索了片刻，说：“当天我记得堂本秘书确实是和社长一起走的，至于去哪里就不清楚了。”

樱井笑道：“所以你才敢在庆功宴上喝那么多啊？”

“可是听你们的意思……”细心的生田同学指出一个新的问题，“总觉得那个时候的社长和秘书比现在的关系还要好。”

“年轻嘛，”二宫表示很理解的样子，“脸皮厚。”

“另外，之前说的什么泷泽啦、今井啦、松本啦，现在都在哪里？”生田又问。

“松本调到西边，泷泽君负责海外，去年开始常驻在北美那边了。至于今井君嘛，”樱井拿出手机点进社交软件，“现在是旅行博主，你知道吧？很有名的。”

几个脑袋凑过去看。

“最近去西班牙了。”

“西班牙啊——真好。”上班族们也只有羡慕的份。

“假期就别想了。运气好的话，待会运动会抽签抽到好队，说不准能拿上一笔奖金才是实在的。”二宫说着就要起身。

“等等，”中岛突然伸出预言家之手，“我也想起一件事。”

几人都扭头看他。

“上周，社长问我关于篮球的事来着。秘书以前喜欢篮球，对吧？”

12.

“什么意思啊，这个特别项目。”长濑在社长办公室里指着报名表上的一行空栏问道。

“那个啊，你抓紧练习也来不及了。”光一拍拍他肩膀笑道。

“啊？”

“没事。”

 

-tbc-


End file.
